397moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simon's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner
Cast: * Kuzco (Llama) - Simba (The Lion King) * Kuzco (Human) - Simon Seville (Alvin Seville) * Butler - Happy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Theme Song - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Old Man - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 1st Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) * Man for Bride Choosing - Simon Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brides - Sailor Moon and her Friends (Sailor Moon) * Pacha - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 2nd Guard - ??? * Yzma - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Peasant near Yzma - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kronk - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Announcer for Pacha - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) Transcript: * (Alvin Lights a Match and Gets the Table Ready) * Miss Dalia: So, is everything ready for tonight? * Alvin Seville: Oh, yeah. I thought we'd start with soup and a light salad and see how we feel after that. * Miss Dalia: Not the dinner! The you-know. * Alvin Seville: Oh, right, the poison. The poison for Simon. The poison chosen especially to kill Simon-- Simon's poison. That poison? * Miss Dalia: Yes! That poison. * Alvin Seville: Gotcha covered. * Miss Dalia: Excellent. A few drops in his drink, then I'll propose a toast, and he will be dead before dessert. * Alvin Seville: Which is a real shame, because it's gonna be delicious. * Simon Seville: Boom bam, baby. Let's get to the grub. I am one hungry king of the world. So, no hard feelings about being let go? * Miss Dalia: None whatsoever. Alvin, get the Emperor a drink. * Alvin Seville: Drink. Right. * (Alvin Gets the Drinks Ready While Simon Waits) * (He Pours the Poison in the Drink) * Alvin Seville: Your Highness. * (Simon Sniffs): Is something burning? * (Alvin Gasps): My spinach puffs! (He Runs to Check on Them) * (Simon Twangs his Fork and Clears his Throat) * Simon Seville: So, he seems nice. * (Miss Dalia Chuckles): He is. * Simon Seville: He's what in his... late 20s? * (Miss Dalia Chuckles): I'm not sure. * Alvin Seville: Saved 'em! * Simon and Miss Dalia: That's great! * Simon Seville: Good job. * Miss Dalia: Very good job. * Alvin Seville: Watch it. They're still hot. * (Miss Dalia Clears Throat and Chuckles): Alvin, the Emperor needs his... drink. * Alvin Seville: Right. Oh. Right. * (He Rushes Back to Get the Drink Ready) * Simon Seville: Hey, Alvin, everything okay back there? * (Alvin Chuckles Nervously): Oh, uh-- The drinks were a bit on the-- (Hums and Pours the Drinks in 3 Cups) warm side. (Laughs) Hey, did you see that sky today? Talk about blue. * (Miss Dalia Chuckles): Yes, Alvin, riveting. A toast to the Emperor! Long live Simon! * Alvin Seville (Under his Breath): Don't drink the wine. Poison. * (Simon Drinks the Drink) * (Miss Dalia Spills the Drink Out) * (Alvin Pours the Drink on his Chest) * Simon Seville: Ah. Tasty. * (Simon's Head Falls Down to Think He's Dead) * Miss Dalia: Finally! (Cackling) Good work, Alvin. * Alvin Seville: Oh, they're so easy to make. I'll get you the recipe. * Miss Dalia: Now to get rid of the body. * Simon Seville: Okay. What were we saying? * Miss Dalia: Um, uh, we were just making a toast to your long and h-- healthy rule. * Simon Seville: Right. So, what are you gonna do? I mean you've been here a long time and-- I really mean a long time. Um, yeah, it might be difficult... * (Miss Dalia Humming) * (Alvin is Puzzled) * Simon Seville: ...for someone of your age adjusting life in the private sector. Hey, Alvin, can you top me off pal? Be a friend? * (Simon Turns into Simba and Laughs) * Simba: Now about you finding your work, that's-- that's gonna be tough, * Alvin Seville: More broccoli? * (Miss Dalia Gets Angry) * (Alvin Goes to Simba) * Simba: Let's face it, you're no spring chicken, and I mean that in the best possible way. * (Alvin Knocks Simba Out) * Miss Dalia: What? A lion?! He's supposed to be dead! * Alvin Seville: Yeah, weird. * Miss Dalia: Let me see that vial. * (Miss Dalia Looks at the Vial) * Miss Dalia: This isn't poison. This is extract of... LION! (Groans) * Alvin Seville: You know in my defense your poisons all look alike. You might think about relabeling some of them. * Miss Dalia: Take him out of town and finish the job now! * Alvin Seville: What about dinner? * Miss Dalia: Alvin, this is kind of important. * Alvin Seville: How about dessert? * Miss Dalia: Well, I suppose there's time for dessert. * Alvin Seville: And coffee? * Miss Dalia: All right. A quick cup of coffee. THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB! * (Outside of the Palace) Gallery: Alvin makes dinner for simon.jpg Miss Dalia scene new groove piont to tries to kills simon.jpg Simon in part 5 s n g 397Mopvies.png Simon gets drink for alvin.png Alvin with puffs for simon.png Alvin white driking for simon.png Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:397Movies